First of the Year
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: She has a power, the power to control a monster that thrives off murdering the living. Being young, and being lonely, she lures the damned into her little maze where she and her best friend kill the wicked. No one is safe when her eyes turn black. Based off the music video "First of the Year" by Skrillex. No romance, gore, and blood.


**First of the Year**

**by**

**DeathsLittleBirdie**

* * *

The playground was vibrant with the sound of carefree souls and beautiful colors that shimmered due the sun's ray. Children played innocently; Some swinging on swings and others merely running around on the fresh grass that smelt of pure nature bliss. All for one child. She sat on a lone bench, a hood concealed her innocent face from the children. Only one man could see her face. He watched from afar, his whole being cloaked in darkness much as he was covered in the safety of the shadows. He had been waiting patiently for a new victim to reveal themselves to him by foolishly wondering alone into the unsupervised area.

His disgusting need quickly picked out the lonely-looking child. He smiled perfectly under the shadows as he played with small red candy in his hand. He would simply approach her, offer the sweet delight, and then take her away. Never to be seen again.

Before he could make his move, the young girl suddenly sprang to her feet. His eyes grew wide when he saw the girl give a bright smile at his direction, as if she could see where he was, before scurrying away into a miserable excuse of an alley.

Though still confused by her sudden smile, he only brushed it off before slowly following the young girl.

He watched as she merrily skipped her way down the germ infested area, her black hair bouncing all around her as he continued to stalk her. He continued to follow her deeper, barely noticing how deserted the area around them had gotten since his mind was corrupted in deed and was think much viler things.

His chance him when he finally noticed that the young girl intended on entering a deserted staircase that would lead them into an abandon building's basement. The young girl happily ran down the stairs. A few moments later, so did the man.

His plan was reaching his peek as he grabbed a soiled handkerchief and drenched it with enough liquid drugs to knock out a horse. He grinned as a sudden brighten room appeared before him, the young girl standing before him.

She was facing him, her head down and eyes closed as if silently giving the intruder permission. For some reason, there was a small red toy phone in her hand. She held it to her ear gently as if mesmerized by the silence around her. His breathing became labored as he approached.

He was completely caught off guard when she rose her head with her dark violet eyes staring up at him. She remained silent for just a moment, making the intruder even more confused, before her shrill voice enveloped them.

"Call 911 now!"

The phone fell to the floor silently.

Then, nightmare became reality.

The man was thrown back as an unearthly power sent him flying away from the girl. The movement stunned to perverse man before he slowly raised his head. The young girl was now grinning at him, her violet eyes turning a sickeningly black as she slowly raised her tiny hands. Mist surrounded her hands, some gently swirling at her feet, before she began to violently move her nimble fingers. His body was placed once again up the air, he no longer had control over his limbs, and was turned into a living version of a rag doll.

He was tossed up and down, side to side, by the grinning black eyed girl. Bones snapped like twigs beneath boots, skin breaking like glass. He tried to scream, tried to open his mouth, but every time he would a small amount of oxygen back into his lungs, it was pushed out by the violent treatment of his human body. His body became the child's play toy. Her living breathing version of a child's yo-yo.

The whole time, her laughter and mist surrounded the breaking man. He had no idea what was happening to him, all he knew was that what was happening was unholy.

Darkness was spewing from the little girl he planned to rape and murder. The predator becoming the prey. She forced him to stand to his feet, her head tilted to the side before she laughed and stomped on the concrete floor. His body flew up to the air, his head making a sickening crack when it struck the roof.

Everything went black for that moment.

He was too fearful to open his eyes, them being closed was the closest thing he had to protection. Yet, a small voice whispered into the air around him. Unwillingly, he pried his eyes open. A room full of dolls surrounded him, each one of them similar to his past victims. Their cries and screams filled his ears, and desperate to reach his haven instead of being in the nightmare he was just in, he reached out to his doll victims.

He didn't make it an inch off the cold floor when a hand wrapped around his head, forced back and away from his momentary haven.

His eyes snapped open, his body jerking violently as he looked around him. He was laying on his chest, the young girl on the same spot she had been when the horror began. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the mist growing and that was when he decided that it was his time to get help.

He got to his knees, his hand groping at his pocket for his phone. Relief and salvation circled his soul when he placed his phone to his ear. Though his body was in pain, he managed to inhale deeply before scream.

"CALL 911 NOW!"

His temporary moment of salvation vanished when the ominous aura grew ten-fold.

A loud, thickening mist covered his entire lower body and the girl behind him began to laugh.

No emotion could describe what he felt when he saw what happened.

From the growing mist above the girl, a monstrosity made itself known. Bleach white hair covered the demonic being. Hidden beneath a mask, bright glowing orbs of madness stared back at him hungrily. The mask was white as snow, three crimson lines running down the left. Horns pointed at him, telling him that his end was near.

The man attempted to scream, but was pushed back into a wall by the creature. He could not move, his eyes opened as he watched the two beings across from him. The young girl continued to grin at him, her movement matching the movement of the beast standing obediently behind her. They were one as she stomped her foot once again, the freak of nature following her movement.

His body was being pressed painfully against the wall, his insides twisting and breaking. She took steps forward, her monster right behind her. The man could only cough out blood as he was being squished against concrete.

He threw his head and screamed out with guilt in his voice, "GOD SAVE ME!"

The creature was standing right in front of him, making the man know that nothing could save him now. Behind the monster, watching peacefully, was the girl. She grinned as she pulled back her hand along with the beast. A red orb appeared at the demon's finger tips, pointed directly at his pitiful heart.

She gave a deep breath before she whispered softly, "There is no God, Only us."

The man's heart was torn to pieces by the hand impaled in his chest. The monster gave a sound like a purr before slowly twisting his hand within his body. Blood dripped from every hole in the man's face. Eyes spilling crimson, nose gushing red, and mouth spewing vermillion.

Yet, though this should have killed him quickly, the man did not die when the monster pulled out his hand from his chest. He choked on his own blood, staring plead-fully at the young girl. She gave a subtle smile before she shrugged her shoulders and raised her head up.

"We'll kill you slowly," The monster and child spoke at once. "we will make you pray for God's punishment and Satan's embrace with the pain you will endure."

The mist filled the man's lung like a poison, his still eyes turning into pools of liquid within their sockets as the girl and monster stood side-by-side.

"We are the only ones that matter now."

* * *

The mist in the room slowly disappeared, taking with it all signs of what occurred moments ago. The young child's eyes returned to their lovely shade of violet once the cloak of mist disappeared. She looked down at her hand, bits of blood left on her finger tips by her act in the man's death. She gave a large smile before running to a nearby wall.

Eagerly, she removed a piece of cloth that hid her greatest joy. On the wall where dash marks that counted how many victims she had taken since she and the creature became one. With her hand, she added another number to the wall. Fifteen deaths stared back at her, and she giggled when she felt a clawed hand gently grab her shoulder.

"I want another human."

She gave a small sigh before nodding.

"Of course."

Shrill, male laughter echoed around her and the hand on her shoulder gently cupped her face.

"Thank you... Kuchiki Rukia."

The little girl laughed along side the demon that killed for amusement. Like best friends, they did everything together. Almost hand-in-hand. But like the monstrosities they were...

… They feasted off the living.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! *laughs nervously as people gap at her* Uhh... I can explain. O.O. Okay, so the inspiration to this tiny fic was a music video by Skrillex by the same name of this fic. Now, I don't really listen to them or music related to them, but lately I've been searching things related to "Slenderman". Not sure if anyone here knows of him, but if you don't... I wouldn't recommend you look him up if you're easily frightened. Anyway, this video was mentioned to feature him in the video so I decided to give it a look. I was not disappointed! The music wasn't too bad, in fact I liked it, and the video gave me the idea for this. I changed a few things, like the monster and how the little girl acted along with how the guy died, but it's still the same thing.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed my weird moment! Oh, another thing. This ficlet is NOT part of the four one-shots promised. This was more of a spur of the moment kinda thing. So yes, more one-shots to come.**

**Please review!**


End file.
